


Sleep Thief

by Dmochii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, PWP, cop!dipper, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmochii/pseuds/Dmochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tries to use his government status to have his way with Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Thief

The hollow but unmistakable clank of metal sounded and Bill pulled himself away from the brunette, who fell forward, surprised at the sudden loss of lip contact. The demon quirked a dark brow as he looked down between them and frowned slightly.  

“What are you doing?”  

Dipper only smiled innocently. “Why, arresting you of course.” His grin turned devious as he tightened the grip of the unusually blue cuff on the other’s wrist, earning a soft hiss from Bill. “Bill Cipher, you are under arrest for larceny. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” He yanked on the cuff, bringing the demon back closer to his body as Dipper drew his lips close to Bill’s ear, whispering lowly. “Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

Bill let out a shudder, suddenly very interested in what his human had planned. After Dipper had become an official man of the law, they had done a lot of role play. Well, it was more Bill assaulting Dipper in his uniform while Dipper pleaded for him to stop attacking him the moment he returned home. Which was how this particular night was progressing, up until Dipper decided to start playing his part. Bill smirked, hardly able to contain his excitement from the sudden change of events.  

“And what, pray tell, are these alleged thefts I’ve committed?” He purred.

Almost without warning, Dipper flipped their positions. Instead of having his back against the wall, Dipper took advantage of having one of Bill’s arms restricted. Pinning said arm tight between the demon’s shoulder blades, he pushed Bill harshly against the wall, pressing himself into the man as he grabbed for his other arm.  

As he worked on locking the other wrist in place, Dipper answered “You’ve done a number of awful things but this one takes the cake.” Bill grunted, amused and his curiosity piqued. “Prevention and restriction of somnolence against an officer of the law.” The final click of the cuffs securely on punctuated the statement.

A silent moment passed before Bill let out a laugh, breathy from his strained position. “Are you serious kid?”

“As a heart attack.” Dipper reassured. “You, Bill Cipher, are a sleep thief.”  

This time his laugh was loud and full, despite his position. “Couldn’t you have come up with something better, Pine Tree? I tell ya, you’re a riot, kid.” Bill pushed himself as best he could away from the wall. “Alright, I’m done with this game.” It was amusing, yes, but jokes were only funny for so long. Now he wanted to get back to the way they were doing it before. Bill gave his wrists a tug, intending on breaking the weak chains and reclaiming his usual position on top of his human, but found the metal didn’t move more than a few centimeters. Bill frowned and gave another tug. If anything his efforts only seemed to make the restraints tighter. Odd. “Pine Tree...”

Dipper gripped hard on Bill’s bound wrists and pushed him further against the wall and Bill gave another grunt. “That’s _of_ _ficer_ to you.”   

He felt Bill shudder under him and smiled, relieved that the demon seemed to be enjoying the change in pace. As a police officer, positions of power and compliance usually came with the title, but such roles were rare with Bill. Not that he minded most of the time. But occasionally Bill needed a small reminder of whom really controlled whom.  

Dipper rolled his hips against Bill’s backside and sighed at the sensation. “Gee, _of_ _ficer_ , is that your gun in your holster or are you just happy to see me?” Bill asked, brows raised in amusement.  

“It’s the gun.” Dipper replied, rolling his eyes. “Now, I’m going to have to search you to make sure you’re not carrying any dangerous weapons, so don’t even think about trying something, got it?” When Bill didn’t respond his head was pulled back by his hair and Dipper leaned in closer. “Do you _understand_?” Bill bit his lip and smiled, nodding his head obediently. “Good.” With that Dipper released his hold.  

He started by Bill’s shoulders, snaking his arms between the body and the wall in front of him. His fingers caressed lightly over the button up dress shirt the blonde was wearing before ghosting down his taut stomach, which quivered involuntarily against the soft touch. Dipper continued his slow search as he ran his hands down Bill’s hips. “Spread ‘em.” The brunette mumbled. Bill complied, shifting to better adjust himself so he wouldn’t lose his balance, the smirk never leaving his face as he watched Dipper from the corner of his eye. Dipper pressed himself into Bill once more, yanking the other’s hips back roughly. He drew his hands down the front of Bill’s thighs then circled around to the back of his legs up to rear. He stopped to knead and massage his ass for a moment, eager to elicit a moan from Bill. But the demon made no such sound, which was a bit frustrating. Dipper gave a hard squeeze before moving back to the front of the blonde’s waist. His hands brushed tantalizingly around Bill’s hips before finally resting his palm against his groin.  

“Well, well, what do we have here?”  

“I wonder,” Bill mused, earning a hard squeeze against his crotch. He hissed.

Dipper clicked his tongue. “Remind me to do something about that mouth of yours.” He continued palming the slowly stiffening cock through the fabric, pleased as his ministrations drew out a few breathy moans. Dipper stopped abruptly and Bill frowned.

“Pine Tree,” Bill grumbled, arching his hips forward to find something to rub himself against.

“I think I better take a closer look.” Dipper said as he grabbed Bill’s shoulder. He turned the demon around to face him taking in the sight. Bill’s blond hair, disheveled from being yanked, fell over lidded eyes, glowing a deep gold from what could only be lust and desire. A devious grin was glued to his face and Bill straighten himself up, tilting his head just back enough to look down at Dipper. Dipper bit his lip as he surveyed the demon, almost forgetting what he had planned.  

Adjusting his police cap, Dipper began to work the buttons of Bill’s dress shirt, yanking it upwards roughly from its tucked state. His fingers trailed up to Bill’s tanned collar and slid coyly under the fabric, pushing the white shirt over smooth shoulders. Due to the restraints on his wrists, the shirt remained stationary on Bill’s arms. Dipper brought his lips to the sun kissed flesh. Chaste kisses peppered over sharp collar bones, brushing downwards to kiss along a strong chest. Dipper rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion against Bill’s nipples while he continued his slow descent downward. He kissed and massaged his lips against Bill’s taunt stomach, nipping playfully at the skin. He could feel eager eyes watching him hungrily. Dipper shuddered. Smiling against Bill’s stomach, he moved his hands from the demon’s chest and quickly began to unclasp the belt that held his pants up. As soon as his pants were loose enough, Dipper wasted no time in yanking them down Bill’s thighs. He swallowed thickly as he was greeted by the large bulge hidden behind a pair of bright yellow briefs. Dipper felt his own member leap in anticipation.

A breathy laugh snapped him back to attention. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Bill was staring down at him, smirk firmly in place.

Dipper drew a tight lipped smile and rose to his feet. “Right, that mouth.” He gripped Bill’s chin and brought it forward roughly. “Let’s put it to better use, shall we?”  

Bill was harshly thrust onto his knees and he buckled forward with a grunt. He glared up at Dipper, ready to snap something angrily at him when a hand at the back of his head pushed him forward.  

“Get to it.” Dipper ordered.

“Well, maybe if my hands were free-“

“Now.”

Bill mumbled something under his breath before smiling up sweetly. If this was how the kid wanted to play, then fine. He’d play.  

Eyes focused ahead of him, Bill silently opened his mouth and adjusted himself from his crouched position, awkward from the half assed job Dipper did at removing his clothes. His back arched slightly as he moved his face closer. A pink tongue darted out of his mouth and slid smoothly under the fly of the dark blue uniform. He found the zipper quickly and used his teeth to better grasp it as he pulled it down. Easy. Next would be a little more tricky and Bill debated asking that his hands be free to better carry out the task, but decided against it. As painfully annoying as it was, the change in roles was making him delightfully excited.  

His lips gripped and moved against the button as his tongue pushed and worked on moving the plastic clasp through the hole. Hot breath fanned against Dipper’s crotch, now moist from the Demon’s mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, the button finally gave and Bill pulled his mouth back. He glanced up curiously, eager to be praised for his efforts, and was greeted by a face flushed up to the ears. The hat on Dipper’s head tilted forward enough that a shadow was cast over the majority of his face. Lips, bruised from their earlier session, parted just wide enough to let out small pants. And his eyes. Bill swallowed thickly. Had he ever seen the kid so… turned on?  

Dipper didn’t say anything and pulled his pants down past his ankles, discarding them to some far corner of the room. He grabbed Bill’s chin and tilted it back. This was a sight he’d probably never get to see again and he wanted to enjoy it.  

Bill on his knees.  

He leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips, which the other received happily, before pulling away incredibly too soon. Dipper swiped a thumb across his lip. He needed to think the next part through carefully.  

“On the bed.”  

Bill grinned widely. Finally, they were getting to the good stuff. Without struggle, Bill stood slowly and made his way towards the bed a few feet behind them, kicking his slacks off as he did so. Dipper watched as he climbed onto the mattress, unusually steadily for someone without proper control of their arms, and cross his legs loosely – his smile never leaving his face.  

“Anything else, _officer_?”  

Dipper swallowed. He had to play this just right. He wanted to be on top of him. The best and easiest way he saw that happening was to have Bill cuffed to the bedpost. Arms above him and restricted while Dipper took command. To take off the remainder of his clothes as slowly as possible. To tease him until they both reach the edge of ecstasy. Dipper licked his lips. But in order to pull that off he’d have to rearrange the cuffs already on his wrists. Or dislocate the demon’s shoulders. He quickly pushed the thought away. He knew Bill was into a little pain, but the idea of intentionally causing it himself never did settle well with Dipper.   

“Turn around, Cipher.” Dipper ordered, his voice not nearly as demanding as it should have sounded and silently hoped Bill hadn’t heard the slight strain in his voice.  

Bill did as he was told, moving to sit atop his legs as he did so. He could hear the jingle of keys and his smirk grew wider. Dipper took hold of his shoulder, squeezing him roughly as he pushed the key through one of the latch holes. Bill held back his scoff.  

“Don’t try anything funny, got it?” Dipper mumbled lowly beside Bill’s ear as one of his hands were released. Now, if he could just get it to reach around the bed frame –  

In one fluid motion, Bill had twisted in such a way that had pulled the free cuff from Dipper’s hand, who barely had time to let out a surprised squawk, and managed to pin the police officer firmly to the bed. Bill grinned deviously over Dipper, letting the loose cuff dangle from his wrist along with his shirt as it finally rolled off. Dipper let out a groan and threw a hand over his face, embarrassed his ridiculous plan hadn’t worked the way he imagined. It was a long shot, sure, but he really thought he might be able to take the lead this time around. Dipper groaned again, and Bill laughed.

“You know, I gotta hand it to you kid.” Bill said, clapping the metal restraint onto Dipper’s wrist. “You’re not as dumb as you look.” He yanked Dipper up forcefully by the collar of his shirt. “I’ll give it to you, it was a nice try. But you’re about a thousand years too early for that, Pine Tree.”

He let Dipper fall back onto the bed while the blond better positioned himself, making sure to grind into Dipper’s hips as he did so, eliciting a soft sigh from the both of them. The more he moved, the more Dipper’s hips bucked upward to match his rhythm. But Bill wasn’t about to let Dipper get away with the stunt he pulled that easily. No, he was going to make Dipper suffer, he decided, as he reached down to pick up the discarded hat that had fallen in their tussle, placing it over his own blonde locks.  

With his cuffed hand now attached to Dipper’s wrist, Bill made sure to keep the officer in place while his other hand worked on removing his yellow briefs. The demon licked his lips as his member leapt, free at last, as the elastic band of his shorts were pulled down. He squeezed his thighs against Dipper’s ribs, not bothering to remove the garment further down his legs. A finger traced up the length of his shaft and he grinned, loving how Dipper’s eyes followed his movement like a magnet.  

“You’ll have to pay for what you put me through.” Bill announced. Dipper managed to tear his eyes away from the tantalizing view to look up at his tormentor, only to wish he hadn’t. A moan gurgled in his throat as Bill let him fully appreciate the display he had set up for the officer. His caramel skin seemed to glisten, a thin sheet of perspiration decorating his strong torso, and his eyes shone a bright yellow under the shadow of Dipper’s uniformed police hat. The underwear Bill had failed to completely remove was tucked comfortably under his sac, causing his shaft to stand nearly upright in anticipation.

Automatically, Dipper brought up his free hand with every intention to deliver any sort of relief to Bill’s dripping member, but the demon had anticipated his action and rearranged himself so Dipper’s once free arm was now pinned tightly under his knee. He looked up, confused, at Bill.

Bill laughed. “Did you not hear me, kid? I said you were going to _pay_.”  

Tan fingers wrapped loosely around his flushed shaft and Bill began to pump. He didn’t hold back the sigh of relief that came spilling audibly from his equally pinking lips as he shamelessly increased the speed and strength of his hold. Bill had always found self masterbation to be disgusting, yet there was something completely thrilling to have an audience while he did it. His right hand tightened the hold he had on their cuffs as his back arched forward, hips rocking into his fist as he felt himself grow closer to the climax he had been denied too long in his opinion. His breath became more labored, knees struggling to move his body further up Dipper’s chest before he shot.  

“Open your mouth.” Bill commanded, his voice only a hot whisper. Dipper obeyed without question, his face flushing completely as he felt the soft head of Bill’s cock touch his lips. Instinctively, he shut his lips tight around the demon’s shaft while Bill removed his hand in favor of setting it on Dipper’s shoulder, using his grip as leverage to push himself in and out of Dipper’s mouth, fucking his mouth hard without any regard to Dipper's comfort. The wanton moans Bill offered encouraged Dipper as the brunette did his best to massage and suck from his awkward position under the demon, his jaw aching while saliva dribbled down his chin every time Bill rammed forward. His eyes stung with tears as Dipper's mouth was abused, and the brunette groped with his free hand to grip Bill’s slender ankle. Bill let out a curse while Dipper’s nails dug into him, his hand moving back up to grasp the base of his shaft. His thighs rose off his officer’s body momentarily as the pace of his thrusts increased, relishing in the lip service before releasing his load. Thick streams of cum shot into Dipper’s mouth before Bill was able to pull out completely. A few more pumps sent another splatter over Dipper’s lips and face and Bill rode out the rest of his orgasm against his cheek, grunting softly.  

Dipper shuddered as he swallowed what made it in his mouth while Bill ran his dick over his face, Dipper fingers itching to find his own release; plans on finally taking the lead now seemed meaningless. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved when Bill used him. But now he wanted his turn. He didn’t care how, just the thought of being touched again was enough to make Dipper moan. Bill smiled down at him, finally coming off his high, and released his hold on his now limp shaft. He scooted back, lifting each leg up one at a time in an attempt to get his underwear off his body before settling back down on Dipper’s lower abdomen. He took a moment to watch the officer – the way his chest rose and fell under him as he breathed through bruised lips, the crimson flush that spread over his cheeks and speckled down his neck, and the way his dark eyes watched him under a vile of curiosity and silent pleas. Bill groaned inwardly.  

“Bill,” Dipper all but whined. “Please.” He gave a half try at pulling his arm free from under Bill in order to get his message across.  

Bill shrugged, knowing he’d be a little while before he was ready for round two. Half of him debated on forcing Dipper to wait, the other half wanted to send the brunette barreling into ecstasy. And just as the thought entered his head, Bill decided to keep the torment going a little longer with a combination of both. He smiled deviously.  

“Well, _officer_ , I’d say you’ve done a mighty fine job at teaching me a lesson.” Bill purred. His chained wrist jingled slightly as he brought it downwards from over Dipper’s head, setting it calmly against the brunette’s rib. “I guess you deserve a reward.” With his free hand, Bill absently adjusted his hat before trailing it down behind him to find Dipper’s hot member leaping to meet him. Bill grinned. He wrapped fingers tight against the shaft, loving the way Dipper’s breath choked in surprise. He gave a few shallow pumps, running the pad of his thumb over the head, playfully sliding into the small slit. Dipper bucked upwards, desperate for more than a little teasing. Beads of pre cum began to form and Bill was quick to rub it down.  

Dipper hummed, head tilting back as far as the bed would let him, as pleasure took hold of every fiber in his body. Finally. The louder he let his voice ring, the faster Bill moved his fist. Every “God” and “fuck” he let out brought him closer to the edge. Just a little further. His head was buzzing and his eyes were starting to cross. Dipper could feel the heat between him and the body on top of him begin to rise as Bill slowly started to rock his pelvis against Dipper’s waist. Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut at the thought of Bill using his body to get off. He bit his lip.

Between a particular moan of “faster” and “shit”, the friction abruptly stopped. Dipper’s eyes shot open wide. As he opened his mouth to plead, Bill had closed the gap between them in a hard kiss. Dipper gurgled, confused and horny, as he reciprocated the exchange. Bill bit hard into his lower lip, lapping at the remnants of his seed and eliciting a long whine from the police officer. Bill cursed against his mouth and Dipper shuddered.

“Bill?”

The demon clicked his tongue. “You thought I’d let you off that easily, kid?” He hummed. "Or, I guess in this case, _get_ you off."

Dipper groaned. “Bill,” he swallowed. “Please,”  

Bill had to bite his cheek to keep his delighted laughter silent. More than the hot role play, more than seeing his cum on Dipper’s face, Bill loved hearing Dipper beg. It sent a thrill tingling up his back and goosebumps down his arms. The soft plea echoed volumes in his ears and shot straight to his groin, and just like that Bill was completely erect. He gave a few experimental rolls into Dipper’s pelvis, his eyes never breaking contact with the officer’s. Another frustrated whine from Dipper had Bill’s hand back on his own cock in seconds. He stroked himself long and slow as he matched his breathing with his ministrations. His whole body itched over Dipper, who pushed his hips up hopeful to return Bill's attention back to his painfully hard cock.

The poke against his backside sent another role through Bill and he shivered. Absently, his back pushed into the touch and Dipper sighed. Another push and Dipper groaned softly. Bill halted the hand on his dick in favor of watching the officer's face. He rearranged his hold, positioning his hands firmly on Dipper's abdomen. He lifted his body, his weight pushing slowly into Dipper's stomach, and moved backwards.  Carefully, he guided the shaft to shift upwards against a tan cheek, wiggling his hips expertly to move the member right where he wanted. Dipper buckled, biting his lip, and Bill chuckled.  

"What seems to be the problem, _officer_?"  

Dipper's head rolled back as he pushed his hips up further, sliding his shaft between plump cheeks. "I get it Bill," he groaned, agitated. "Never again. Just let me get these cuffs off and we can do it like normal."

Bill shook his hips, sliding himself up and down against Dipper's shaft, and the brunette pushed up into him in response. The blond laughed, a bit labored. He adjusted his cap and shot a toothy grin below him. "Oh, kid, if the cuffs were the issue they'd of been off ages ago." He reached behind to take hold of the aching member once more. "No, Pine Tree, the true issue is you still think you can control me." He gave a squeeze. "You _want_ to control me." Dipper moaned and Bill rubbed the head against his hole. "You want me to submit, you want to have power over me," Dipper choked. Bill leaned closer, voice low and husky and inches from Dipper’s face. "You want to _own_ me." The line was the push he needed to have Dipper's eyes rolled back and hips thrusting hard.

Bill let out a loud moan as Dipper's shaft pushed shallowly into him. He groaned long as he sat up, completely filling himself. The room seemed to turn a hundred degrees warmer as Bill opened his mouth, panting like a dog. His gasps soon turned to breathless chuckles as he watched Dipper's brown eyes flutter open. This was his favorite part. The way Dipper looked with his dick buried completely inside him. His thick brows pushed slightly together, lips bruised and agape, the veins straining in his strong neck, and his eyes glazed over as something more primal fills him. The demon moaned inwardly. God, it took all Bill had not to just fuck him senseless.

With his hands now on his human’s hips, Bill slowly raised himself, a moan escaping him as the thick shaft pulled out. He swallowed the saliva he felt pooling in his mouth and bit his lip just as he slammed back down. Slow and tedious, he repeated the action, his mind beginning to switch to autopilot as he moved his body. “You like that?” He asked breathlessly. “Tell me you like it.”

Dipper nodded dumbly as he met Bill’s efforts halfway, his hands holding onto the blonde's legs as best he could manage. Bill smile seemed strained as he flashed his teeth. It didn't last long before the demon was back to panting, his tongue rested on his bottom lip. “I own you.” Bill growled between thrusts. “You’re _mine_.” His hips bounced and his back arched, arms shaking under his weight but he wasn’t about to stop. Not when he was finally feeling this good. “ _I own you_.”

A deep moan struck in Dipper’s throat as he rocked every time Bill opened his mouth. “Yeah,” he managed in a heady whisper. “yeah.”

Bill, satisfied with that, smiled triumphantly before his eyes closed. Thin brows knitted together as a sigh pushed past his lips in a delicious groan. His hands moved back from Dipper’s hips back towards his ankles; the chain still linking the two together yanked the brunette upward. Bill fell back, not noticing the hat falling off him as his free hand wrapped tightly on his shaft as he pumped hard between their bodies. Immediately, Dipper brushed his lips against the delicate, sun kissed flesh of Bill’s neck in a soft kiss before attacking it with his teeth. Bill mewled loudly, pushing into the bite as his back arched up, their chests pressing together. Dipper lifted Bill’s legs up by the knee, yanking Bill’s restricted hand with him as he pushed his knees forward. Without a second thought, Dipper thrusted his hips mercilessly. Bill’s cries of encouragement rang out through curses and threats and continued declaration of his ownership over Dipper, to which the brunette answered with grunts and short breaths as he pounded hard into the demon. The pace they’d set was nothing short of animalistic, the rhythm of their movements matched only to their own desire to reach release.

“Fuck,” Bill hissed, his back rubbing raw into the mattress under him. “Fuck,” His hands clawed for Dipper’s, yanking them off his legs in order to guide them up. “I’m close,” His legs spread wide and he rose his hips as far off the bed as he could, as far as Dipper would let him. “Hard.” Bill commanded, his hands pushing Dipper’s harshly into his throat. It was the one sure fire way to get him off without touching him, Dipper had found in a not so subtle way.

Bill’s neck felt fragile under his large hands and it made Dipper swallow hard. He could end his life at any moment if he applied the right amount of pressure. The thrill of that fact coursed through his body and had his mind reeling. His fingers wrapped behind the neck and his thumbs crossed over each other. Right against the trachea. The moment he felt the demon exhale, he pressed deep into his throat. Bill’s eyes rolled back, his hands gripping helplessly at Dipper’s wrists and arms as he was choked. Dipper pressed harder, his fingers digging deeper into the tender throat with each rough thrust into the blonde’s body. He was close. Bill’s lips sputtered, saliva oozing from the corner of his mouth while his hold on Dipper grew weak. Just a little further.

Dipper huffed and he closed his eyes, a dizzy feeling ringing up to his head. Just before he came, he released his hold and Bill gasped. His gold eyes fluttered and his head rolled back into the bed as ecstasy overtook him. His whole body seemed to spasm with his orgasm, nails digging into Dipper’s flesh as they both shook.

“Shit,” Dipper breathed, hands now on Bill’s smooth shoulders. He took a moment longer to catch his breath before finally easing himself out of the demon, not missing the way his seed dribbled out of the blonde’s body. “You ok?” He knew he’d get a roll of the eyes, but he still wanted to ask. It might be normal to Bill, but their sex always felt intense to him.

Just as he expected, Bill rolled his eyes. He moved a little to the side, patting the bed next to him to signal Dipper join him. The brunette did, face hitting a pillow with a groan.

They stayed quiet a moment, nothing else but the sound of breathing. Finally, Bill glanced over, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Am I still under arrest?”

Dipper shifted just enough to let him peek over at the demon before burying his face back into the pillow.

“I’ll let you off with a warning.”


End file.
